


Knights Construction

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 11.30 coke breaks are the girls favourite time of day, Angst, Construction Workers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gingerrose - Freeform, Guns, Happy, Happy ending promise, Humour, Hux is the accountant, Kay is not picky, Kaydel is helping decorate and thirsting, Kaydel is pretty filthy in this, Kylo and his construction crew are working on the house, Kylo is a well built builder and Rey is looking, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Peril, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Pining, Porn, References to Porn, Reveals, Rey has inherited a house, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rose is the bff and roommate, Rose prefers her men tall and lean..., Secrets, Sex eventually, Smut, Smutty, Snoke is the manager, Snoke is up to something, Sweet, alot of girl thirst in this, explicit - Freeform, lusting, no characters will die or be shot, no pregnancy in this fic, sexual fantasies, tags will change as we go along, will be mild violence down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a prompt to reylo prompts:Rey inherits a house from a relative she never knew; the house needs fixing badly. Enter the Knights of Ren, a crew with a stellar reputation. Who knew their foreman is so hot?Reylo with a splash of GingerRose and Kay can have whichever she wants. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix and which ever of the knights she fancies, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 237
Kudos: 411
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

Rey positioned herself by the window and called out to Kayden and Rose. 

‘It’s eleven thirty! Get your butts in here!’ 

The girls stopped what they were doing and ran to Rey’s location by the large window in the bedroom at the front of the house. They peered past the scaffolding to the garden below. 

‘Look at them,’ Kaydel sighed. 

Congregating in Rey’s small front garden, were the team of six criminally hot construction workers fixing up her house for the last month. 

‘It's a sunny day boys,’ Rose murmured. ‘Maybe those shirts are feeling a little… heavy?’ 

One by one the boys peeled off their work vests and t-shirts and picked up their various water bottles and cans of cola. 

‘You’re magic and I love you for it,’ Kaydel said high-fiving Rose. 

‘You’re quiet,’ Rose said to Rey. 

Rey smiled. ‘I’m waiting.’ 

‘She’s waiting for the one they call _Kylo_ ,’ Kaydel smirked. 

Rose nodded. ‘Ahhhh yes. The leader of the pack. I get it. She’s got that alpha need.’ 

‘Shut up,’ Rey shot back. Then Kylo came into view and her mouth went dry. He was already shirtless. _Thank you God._ He held a water bottle in his hand. Rey bit her lip. 

_Go on, you know you want to. You do it everyday, don’t let me down, baby…_

Kylo poured some of the water onto his hair and Rey groaned. She put her hands together in prayer and looked to the sky. 

‘Thank you for this unseasonable heat wave.’ 

‘Amen!’ Kaydel and Rose said in unison putting their hands in the air. 

‘Okay, we know which one is Rey’s favourite, what about you?’ Rose asked Kaydel. 

Kaydel bit her lip. ‘You know what? I’m not picky. I’ll take whatever’s on offer, and if it’s buy one get one free? All the better.’ 

Rey and Rose laughed. 

‘What about you?’ Kaydel asked Rose. Rose blushed and looked away. 

Rey smirked. ‘Rose isn’t really into brawny babes.’ 

‘Oh really?’ Kaydel said.

Rose rolled her eyes. ‘I’ve just never been into big men, I value brains over brute strength.’ 

‘Yeah, but what if you could have the brute strength _and_ a keen mind?’ Rey said looking down at Kylo and letting out a sigh. He chose that very moment to glance up at the window and the girls jumped back to avoid detection. Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. 

‘Do you think he saw us?’ she whispered. 

‘Nah, I think we’re good,’ Kaydel said. ‘We’ve been doing this for weeks undetected. Stop worrying.’ 

When they looked out again the men were all laughing and joking together. The girls continued to watch and discuss the very real career prospects for the crew of Knights Construction to transfer to the lucrative world of male stripping. 

**********

  
Kylo smirked as he ran a can of Coke across his hot forehead. Might as well give the ladies what they want. 

The boys around him were shouting about last night's game and who ate some pussy and who was DIY-ing it. Kylo hoped their audience couldn’t make out the dialogue. His team were more than just colleagues to him, they were friends who had seen him through a lot of difficult times, but they could be quite rough around the edges.

Kylo’s phone started to ring. He rolled his eyes. _Snoke._ The managing director of the company who they had un-affectionately nicknamed their ‘Supreme Leader.’ 

Kylo connected the call. ‘What is it?’ he growled into the phone. 

‘I want to know why this job is taking so long?’ Snoke barked back. 

‘It’s an old house, Sir. There is a lot of work to do.’ 

‘I need you and your team on another job, you know you’re the best I’ve got. I’m sending someone over to keep an eye on you. He’ll also keep an eye on your expenditure.’ 

Kylo blazed. ‘Who are you sending?’ 

‘Hux.’ 

‘Hux? He doesn’t understand the first thing about construction, he’s a fucking accountant.’ 

‘He’s a valuable employee and I will expect you and your band of merry men to treat him with respect.’ 

‘Yes, Sir.’ Kylo sneered. 

‘Very well then. Now let’s get back to work shall we?’

Kylo hung up the phone without saying goodbye. ‘Alright boys, breaks over,’ he mumbled. 

There was a chorus of groans and protests. 

‘And on that happy note, I also need to tell you that Snoke isn’t pleased about how long we are taking on this job. He’s sending someone over to keep an eye on us.’ 

‘Phasma?’ Ushar asked with a gleam in his eye. 

Kylo shook his head. ‘Hux.’ 

A much louder chorus of groans assailed his ears. 

‘I know, I know, I hate that fucker as much as you do but the Supreme Leader has spoken.’ 

His team nodded as they redressed and returned to their work. 

Vic looked at Kylo. ‘Boss? I ain’t questioning your methods but it does seem like we’ve lingered on this job longer than necessary.’ 

Kylo fixed him with a sharp stare. ‘You got something to say about it?’ he snapped. 

Vic’s eyes widened and he backed away. ‘No, Boss,’ he muttered as he walked off. 

Kylo felt a small slither of guilt run through him. Vic was a good friend and he didn’t deserve to be treated badly, especially when his only crime was being one hundred percent correct. Kylo had kept them on site longer than was necessary, and there was one strong motivation for his hesitance. 

Rey Johnson. 

**********

  
From that very first day Kylo and his team had pulled up outside Rey’s, he had been hooked. Everything about her was appealing to him. Her smile, her intelligent eyes, her relentlessly cheerful personality even as he brought her more and more bad news about the state of the plumping or the guttering. Most of all, he loved the way she looked at him. It wasn’t how most of his clients perceived him. She looked at him as if… hell as if he was the most important person in her world and he fucking loved it. He was actually addicted to it, but now it was going to come to an end. Hux would quickly calculate that the remaining work wouldn't take more than a few days to complete and Kylo and his team would be forced to leave. 

Then what? No more Rey. No more smiles. No more wiping paint off her nose while she giggled and made his cock go rock hard in his pants. _Fuck._ He could ask her out though? Couldn’t he? No he couldn’t. He was too old for her. A good ten years. She was young. Too young to own a big house like that but then she had been lucky and somehow inherited the property and a sum of money from a relative she didn’t even know she had. A grandfather she didn’t know existed until the lawyers called about transferring his estate. 

That was another thing Kylo loved about Rey. She was so open about herself. There were no secrets. So unlike his own personality which was shrouded in secrecy. Hell, she didn’t even know his real name! He ran a hand through his hair. No he couldn’t ask her out, but he could give her his card. Tell her to call if she had any problems. That would work. Then maybe she would call and ask him out. 

_You’re pathetic you know that?_

Kylo nodded to himself. He knew. He knew all too well. 

He returned to his work all the while hoping to get another glimpse of Rey. 

_Yup, you’re a pathetic mess._

He groaned and started hammering to try and drown out the sound of his own judgemental thoughts. 

**********

  
Rey still couldn’t believe she owned a house. Not just a house. A beautiful, amazing, wonderful charming house. Sure it needed work, but Kylo and his team had been wonderful. No job was too small for them. There wasn’t much left to be done and that thought made Rey’s chest ache because the thought of not seeing Kylo everyday made her miserable. For Rey, the attraction to Kylo went beyond the physical. She loved the way he treated his men firmly but fairly and she loved the way he never spoke down to her or dumbed down his explanations just because she was a woman. When she had explained her past, being left at an orphanage at a young age and filtering through a bunch of foster homes, he had just shrugged and fixed her with an intense look. 

‘Families are often overrated. You rely on you, Rey. I think your parents would be proud of the woman you’ve become.’ 

He had continued to frown at his blueprints as if he hadn’t just said the single most important sentence she had ever heard. Every fibre in her body told her to run up to him and press her lips to his, to press her soft body against his rock, hard muscles and lace her hands through his silky hair. But she didn’t do that. She thanked him softly and left the room. She groaned as she thought about it. That had been her fucking window! There hadn’t been a moment like it since and she was starting to worry that the team would finish before she would get another chance. Then he would be gone from her life forever and she already knew she would feel his absence keenly. 

Rey located Kylo and deliberately chose to sit in front of the window where he was working while she sipped her tea. He noticed her and smiled. She smiled back and tried not to imagine him purposefully striding into the room, picking her up and carrying her up to the bedroom to fuck her until she ached in all the right places. 

Kylo stretched to reach the top of the frame and Rey clenched her stomach muscles as his t-shirt lifted and she spied the few inches of taut tanned skin and the start of his happy trail. 

‘Fuck…’ she whispered. 

‘I thought you were meant to be helping us paint Rose’s room?’ Kaydel said as she appeared in the doorway brandishing a brush and covered in paint from head to toe. 

Rey jumped. ‘Oops! Guess I got a little distracted.’ 

‘I wonder why?’ Hi Kylo!’ Kaydel shouted, waving enthusiastically. Kylo waved back. Rey glared at her friend.

‘Kaydel!’ She stood up and came towards her. 

‘Oh don’t Kaydel me, you’re the one afraid to speak to him not me,’ Kay retorted. 

‘I am not afraid to speak to him… I’m just… waiting for the right moment.’ 

Kay looked sympathetically at Rey and put her hands on her shoulders. 

‘Sweetie, you need this. How long has it been since someone did some construction down there… in your pants?’ 

Rey blushed. ‘That’s none of your business and it’s not like that. I just admire Kylo’s… work ethic.’ 

‘Oh really? So it wasn’t you I heard in the bathroom last week moaning Kylo’s name and muttering something about a cock so big it needed a building permit?’ 

Rey’s eyes widened. ‘I thought you had left for the day.’ 

Kay shook her head. ‘Nope. Look Rey, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I can’t tell you how many of those hot hammer heads out there have featured in my personal bean servicing fantasies over the last few weeks, so you'll get no judgement from me. It’s perfectly natural and down right necessary if you ask me. I’m just saying maybe you should make a move on him and see if it could be more than a fantasy?’ 

Rey chewed on her thumb. ‘I can’t.’ 

Kay rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘Rey, when are you going to learn to get out of your own way?’ 

Rose appeared in the hallway. ‘What are you two talking about?’ 

‘Nothing,’ Rey mumbled. 

A car pulled up outside and they all turned to look. It was a shiny black number. Not something they had seen at the house before. There was a round of boo’s from the men situated all around the house. Some threw empty coke cans, they bounced off the car and landed on the lawn.The girls looked at each other then moved towards the door with interest. They exited and stood on the porch. 

A tall, thin man with red hair dressed in an impeccable suit stepped out of the car and looked up at the house with a harsh expression. Then his eyes settled on Kylo and he lifted his chin and strode over to the tall man. An argument ensued between them. The girls couldn’t make out what was being said, but they could see the wild gestures and angry faces. Eventually, Kylo walked away and the man started to make notes with a clipboard. 

Rey watched Kylo disappear around the back of the house.

‘I’m just going to go…’ she trailed off. There really was no use in hiding it. They all knew where she was going. 

‘Go on,’ Kaydel encouraged. Rey hurried through the house and out the backdoor to find Kylo.

‘Geez, she really has it bad,’ Kaydel said, turning to Rose, but Rose wasn’t there. Kay frowned and looked around the house. 

‘Hi I’m Rose,’ her friend's gentle voice coming from out front caught her attention. Rose was holding her hand out towards the newcomer who was looking at her outstretched fingers as if they might bite him. Eventually he took her hand in his and shook it mechanically before returning to his work. Rose skipped behind him as he furiously scribbled with a dreamy expression on her face. 

Kaydel laughed and returned to her painting. Three of the construction crew were stationed outside the room she was working in. She winked at the boys who waved back. She put down her brush and wiped her brow dramatically then made a gesture of lifting a cup to her mouth. The boys gave her the thumbs up and she indicated for them to meet her in the kitchen. As she pulled a six pack out of the fridge she smirked to herself. 

‘All work and no play makes Kaydel a very dull girl,’ she pouted as the three beefcakes entered the back door and she threw each of them a beer before breaking open her own. 

‘Okay, let’s talk about that fucking game!’ she shouted as she sat down placing her long, bare legs on the kitchen table and crossing them at the ankle. 

The boys all started talking at once, passionately gesturing and swearing like sailors. Each convinced they could do a better job than the talented, trained professionals they had eagerly watched the night before. 

Kaydel smiled and enjoyed the show as she sipped her beer and nodded in agreement with each of their outlandish claims. In her head they were all embroiled in a kinky foursome the likes of which might feature in a low budget porno. The talented builders were doing an excellent job of plugging her troublesome holes for her… the only questions that remained was who would be first to plaster her walls? 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Rey found Kylo loitering at the end of the garden. She ran over to him.

‘Are you okay?’ she asked gently. 

He looked surprised to see her. ‘Ahhh, yes. Sorry about that.’ 

‘It’s okay, do you want to talk about it?’ 

Kylo looked torn for a moment then huffed out a breath. ‘Snoke, that's our boss, has sent Hux to spy on us. He thinks this job is taking too long.’ 

Rey held her breath. This was it. Her second fucking window. She took a step towards Kylo. 

‘Is the job taking too long?’ she asked gently. 

He looked down at her. His dark, gold flecked eyes burning a path directly to her soul. 

‘I may have lingered here longer than I should have,’ he murmured. 

_Oh God._

‘Why?’ Rey whispered. 

Kylo reached forward and took a curl of her hair between his finger and thumb, rubbing it gently.

‘I think you know why,’ he said swallowing thickly. 

Rey froze in place. She wasn’t entirely sure that she wasn’t caught up in a daydream of her own invention. Could this really be happening? 

‘Kylo I…’ 

‘Kylo! I need to talk to you!’ 

Hux’s voice cut through the moment and Rey turned around to glare at their unwanted intruder. She was surprised to see Rose standing near him watching him intently. 

Kylo swore under his breath. ‘I’d better go,’ he mumbled and headed off in Hux’s direction. 

Rey watched him go with a longing look. Another fucking window smashed! Argh! Was she ever going to catch a break? 

She watched as Hux and Kylo walked off and Rose approached her. 

‘They don’t seem to get along,’ Rose observed. 

‘Yeah,’ Rey agreed. 

They both watched the men as they argued with one another. Rey decided that Kylo really was a magnificent sight in the heat of battle, and Rose wondered if Armitage ever removed the black leather gloves he wore as he wore them even now while the sun was beating down on them. Then she pressed her lips together as she wondered what those gloves would feel like pressed to her soft skin. 

**********

  
The knowledge that Rey was watching him intently was the only thing keeping Kylo from punching Hux right in his smug nose. 

‘By my account you should have been finished up here weeks ago. What do you have to say for yourself?’ Hux demanded. 

‘There were some unforeseen circumstances,’ Kylo gritted out.

Hux raised an eyebrow and wrote on his clipboard. ‘I want to see the interior,’ he ordered.

Kylo opened his mouth to tell Hux to fuck off when Rey’s short, rather cute friend, Rose appeared from no where. 

‘I’ll show him the interior,’ she said with a smile. She took Hux’s hand in hers much to his dismay and pulled him towards the house. 

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. 

‘Wow, he’s a piece of work,’ Rey muttered appearing beside him.

‘I have another name for him but it’s probably not suitable for a lady to hear.’ 

Rey snorted. ‘Ain’t no ladies here.’ 

Kylo smirked down at her. ‘I have to disagree with that.’ Then his face fell. ‘Once Hux finishes his report I’ll probably have to move on to our next job.’ 

Rey nodded sadly.

Kylo pulled a card out of his pocket. ‘I wanted to give you this. It’s my private line. In case you have any problems, give me a call and I’ll come running.’ 

Did that seem too desperate? 

_Oh, fuck it._

He was desperate. 

Rey held the card in her hands and examined it. She resisted the urge to press it against her heart.

‘Thank you,’ she said gently. They looked at each other for a few beats. Then they heard a roar of laughter from the kitchen and Kylo groaned as he saw Kay chanting _chug chug chug_ while two of his men poured beer down their throats at break neck speed. 

‘I better go break that up,’ Kylo said. ‘The last time Kay initiated one of these drinking competitions, work shut down for a whole day.’ 

He walked away and Rey glared at Kay for stealing her time with him. Kay was too busy peeing her pants with laughter to notice. Rey looked at the card in her hand. Her lifeline to Kylo. She tucked it away in her back pocket and trotted after him as he headed towards the house. 

**********

‘So this is the inside of the house, what do you think?’ Rose asked, spreading her arms out to her sides. 

Hux arched an eyebrow at her and made some notes. Rose peered over his clipboard and he pulled it away from her view with a frown. Rose giggled.

‘You sure are a stuffed shirt,’ she said with a sparkle in her eye. ‘I don’t know why but I find that incredibly appealing.’ 

That stopped Hux in his tracks. He lowered his clipboard and looked at the gorgeous specimen in front of him. 

‘Excuse me?’ he said. Convinced he must have heard her wrong. She came towards him and ran his tie through her fingers. 

‘Will you be on site everyday now?’ she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Was she… flirting with him? 

Hux nodded slowly in response. He could see dried paint on her slender fingers, the terracotta shade contrasting starkly with her stunning light brown colouring. 

Panic rose in his throat at the thought that she might sully his Italian silk, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull it from her grasp. Rose dropped the tie and smiled up at him. 

‘I’ll look forward to seeing more of you then,’ she said with a wink as she floated out of the room. 

Hux watched her leave with a stunned expression. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped before fumbling to retrieve it. 

‘Mr Snoke, yes. Ahhhh… no. Everything is fine here. There is nothing untoward going on at all, but I think I will stay on site for a few more days just to make sure. Yes, Sir. Goodbye.’ 

Hux hung up the phone just as Kylo appeared in the doorway. 

‘Did I just hear you tell Snoke everything is fine here?’ Kylo asked incredulously. 

Hux sniffed and held his clipboard to his chest. 

‘Don’t look so surprised, Kylo. I’m a reasonable man. I’ll be popping in for the next few days to make sure my observations are correct but I see no reason to worry Snoke needlessly. I probably cant buy you more than the next 48 hours though. Snoke will be riding my heels if I don’t complete me report by then.’ 

He squeezed past Kylo who made no effort to move to accommodate him. Hux turned to face Kylo as he reached the top of the stairs. 

‘Do you know if there are any… male visitors to the house?’ he asked. 

Kylo frowned. ‘What do you mean?’ 

‘I mean do you know if any of the inhabitants are… spoken for? Romantically?’

‘No. Not as far as I’m aware.’ 

Hux looked satisfied and headed down. Kylo frowned. What the hell was that about? He shook his head and returned to work. At least he had a few more days with Rey. But the big farewell was getting closer and closer. 

**********

  
Snoke put the phone down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn’t like what Hux had told him. He needed Kylo and his crew off that job. The longer they stayed the more chance there was of them connecting the dots and figuring out why he had allowed them to take on the job even though the pay was severely under their usual rate.

Snoke picked up the phone once more and called Kurt, one of the newest members of Kylo’s team. 

‘Did you locate the safe?’ he asked. 

‘Yeah, but there’s no way I can get to it while Kylo and the rest of his guys are still on site.’ 

Snoke exhaled angrily. ‘Hux said there was no evidence of foul play.’ 

Kurt snorted. ‘That’s bullshit. I saw him flirting around with Rey’s pretty little friend. He’s probably just drawing it out to try and get into her pants.’ 

‘I need you to get that team off site so you can go in and find that safe.’ 

‘What do you suggest I do?’ 

‘Use whatever means are necessary.’ 

‘Understood.’ 

Snoke hung up and pulled a folder out of his drawer. He opened it and came face to face with a faded photo of his old business partner, Raymond Palpatine.

‘I know it's in that house, you sick fuck. I’ll find it. Then I’ll know the truth.’ 

There was a knock at his door and Raymond closed the folder and hid it away. 

‘Come in.’ He boomed. Phasma walked into his office. The cool blonde sat down in the chair opposite him and crossed her legs.

‘You wanted to see me?’ she said. 

‘Yes, I need you to arrange for Kurt to be giving an expenses account. He needs to purchase some equipment.’

Phasma looked confused. ‘Can’t the orders just be made through Kylo as normal?’ 

‘No they can’t! Don’t question my orders, Phasma! Just do as I say!’ Snoke spat. 

Phasma’s face remained expressionless. She slowly rose and nodded.

‘As you wish,’ she said as she left. 

Snoke ran a shaky hand over his balding head. His eyes latched onto Palpatine once more. 

‘I’ll find it, old man. You can’t hide from me.’ 

**********


	3. Chapter 3

‘Language!’ Kylo barked as his men fought over who was the best plasterer. 

‘At this point I don’t care which one of you is best at it, I’d just settled for one of you actually doing the job you get paid for!’ 

There was a series of grumbles then the boys returned to their work. Kylo was tense that morning. Partly because Hux was still sniffing around the property, although Rose was doing an excellent job of keeping him distracted, but mainly because Rey was gardening, bent over in her cut off jeans shorts planting fucking pansies all over the bloody place and he couldn’t concerntrate on anything else. 

_Fuck_. She had an ass that wouldn’t quit. 

‘See something you like, boss?’ 

Kylo’s eyes snapped to Ushar’s. The smirk quickly disintegrated from the man’s face and he averted his eyes. Kylo swore under his breath. He really didn’t have a very good handle on his crush. He ran a hand over his hair then glanced at Rey. She had stopped what she was doing and was gazing at him open mouthed. When she realised he was looking she quickly returned to her planting. 

_ Interesting… _

‘Kylo a word?’ 

Kylo closed his eyes and sighed. ‘What is it now, Hux?’ 

‘I’ve just been looking at the budget and I have to protest the choice of materials, considering some of the work is being completed at cost…’ 

‘I’m not about to do a shoddy job just to save a few bucks, Hux.’ 

‘No one said anything about subpar work, Kylo, I’m merely trying to save the company some money.’ 

‘Yeah well if Snoke has a problem with it he can take it up directly with me.’ 

Hux pursed his lips. ‘Very well,’ he said as he walked away, his cute little shadow following in his wake. 

Kylo took some deep breaths. He needed to calm down before he hit something. He glanced at Rey. That was what he needed. Some sunshine. He wandered into the garden and hovered over her. 

‘Looks good,’ he offered.

Rey looked up at him. ‘The plants or me?’ She asked with a grin. Kylo was surprised and delighted by her flirtatious comment. 

Kylo smirked. ‘Both.’ 

Rey blushed and looked away, a faint smile on her lips. 

‘Hux still giving you trouble?’ she asked sympathetically. 

‘Yeah, only he’s less of an asshole these days. I think we know whose influence that is.’ 

Rey smirked. ‘Yes she’s taking quite a shine to him. Do you think he likes her back?’ 

Kylo looked thoughtful. ‘I think he does, but maybe he thinks it’s not the right time to say anything,’ he gave Rey a meaningful look. 

Rey caught on fast and nodded. ‘Might be best to say it now before he loses his chance though.’ 

She returned to her digging and Kylo chewed the inside of his cheek. Maybe she was right. Maybe now was the time to say something. He opened his mouth to speak...

‘Rey? Can you come inside for a moment?’ 

‘Sure Kay!’ Rey looked up at Kylo apologetically as she bounced past him towards the house. Kylo growled and returned to his work. He had wasted so many opportunities. He should have just said something right from the start. 

The day passed and soon it was quitting time and Kylo had once again missed his chance with Rey. How many more chances would he get? 

As they packed up for the day, Kylo noticed Rose and Hux talking quietly. He watched as Rose pressed up on her tip-toes to place a kiss on Hux’s cheek. Rose smiled at him as she passed by to enter the house. Kylo looked back at Hux who was watching Rose intently and holding his cheek, then the spell broke and he latched eyes with Kylo. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he came towards him. 

‘I wanted to let you know that my report is ready,’ Armitage told him. ‘I’ll have to submit it by 5pm tomorrow.’

Kylo nodded. ‘Thanks for the heads up.’ 

Hux nodded back and looked awkward. ‘I’ve tried to make it as impartial as possible, but I have to be careful. I’m sure you know how fond Snoke is of chopping heads if he suspects foul play.’ 

‘I understand,’ Kylo said. 

Hux looked at the house. ‘I do see the attraction here,’ he murmured. ‘I suggest you do something about it before it’s too late.’ 

‘I suggest you do the same,’ Kylo called after him as he walked away.

Hux turned around and gave him a small smile. ‘I have actually. I’m taking Rose out tonight.’ 

Then he got into his car and drove off, leaving Kylo feeling like an absolute idiot for not achieving what Hux had. He looked back to the house, sighed, got into his truck and drove away. 

***********

The next morning, Kylo’s mobile rang obscenely early.

‘What?’ he barked into the receiver as he grabbed it from the bedside table and put it to his ear, his other ear still smashed against his pillow. 

‘Kylo, it’s Hux. I have bad news.’ 

Kylo sat up and rubbed his face. ‘What’s happened?’ 

‘Snoke rang last night in a hellish mood, he demanded I send through my report immediately.’ 

‘Shit,’ Kylo muttered under his breath. 

‘I’m sure you’ll be hearing from him today.’

‘Well, thanks for the warning.’

‘No problem.’

‘How was your date?’ Kylo asked with genuine curiosity. 

‘Wonderful,’ Hux replied before hanging up. 

Kylo put the phone back on the bedside table. Well, that was that. He was going to have to move on to the next house, and move on from Rey. He wasn’t surprised when his phone started ringing again and Snoke gave him a verbal tongue lashing that made him physically wince. 

‘You’re off the project,’ Snoke spat. ‘Kurt can finish up today.’

The hair on the back of Kylo’s neck stood on end. ‘Why Kurt? Just let me finish up today.’

‘No! You don’t make the decisions! I’m the boss and my decision is final. You’ll move on to the Holdo job. Kurt will finish up.’ 

Snoke hung up. The call had left a bad taste in Kylo’s mouth. Why Kurt? He was fairly green and also a bit of an ass. Why would Snoke want him to stay on? Kylo got up and ran a hand through his hair. He had to go to the Holdo residence or Snoke would fire him but first…

He picked up the phone and rang Kurt. It went to voicemail. 

‘Kurt, if you do anything less than a perfect professional job, you’ll have me to answer to and conduct yourself like a gentleman or so help me god, I’ll break off one of your appendages.’

Kylo hung up and headed to the kitchen. He needed a bucket of coffee to deal with the day ahead of him. Then he thought about Rey and he thought about Kurt. Okay, make that two buckets. 

***********

Rey felt like crying. Kylo was gone and never coming back. That’s what Kurt had said when he arrived on site that morning. She didn’t like Kurt. He had always looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Why did he have to be here instead of Kylo? 

She should have said something. Why didn’t she say something? What was she going to do? Maybe she could ring the company and ask for him…. no wait!

Rey ran upstairs and rummaged through her dresser. She found the card with Kylo’s number on it and stared at it for a while before plucking up the courage to call. 

It rang twice before he picked it up. The moment she heard his voice she instantly felt more relaxed. 

‘Kylo? It’s Rey.’ 

‘Rey,’ he said her name with a hint of relief. ‘I’m so sorry I didn’t say goodbye, Snoke ordered us to…’ 

‘Do you want to go out with me?’ she blurted the question out before she could lose her nerve. 

‘Yes,’ came the instant, welcome response. 

She closed her eyes and thanked god. ‘Tonight?’ 

‘Yes. I’ll be there at six.’ 

Kylo hung up and Rey danced around the room for a little while, then she moved to her wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear for her first date with the man she was pretty sure she had fallen in love with. 

***********

Kurt had two voicemails on his phone. The one from Kylo made him stay away from Rey that day, although she was a tempting piece of ass, he couldn’t afford to have Kylo on his back. The second was from Snoke ordering him to do whatever he had to to find what he needed. Kurt was trying to think of some way to gain entry to the house without the girls knowing when he overheard a very interesting conversation between Rose and Rey. Seemed both of the girls had dates that evening and would be out of the house. Kurt smiled. That would make things considerably easier for him. He called Snoke.

‘We’re on for tonight,’ Kurt said then explained the situation to Snoke. 

‘Good. Call me as soon as the coast is clear.’ 

‘Will do boss,’ Kurt replied before hanging up. 

He smirked at Rose and Rey still excitedly talking to one another. 

‘Do me a favour and go back to his tonight, girls,’ Kurt muttered under his breath. 

**********

Rey didn’t hear Kylo arrive that evening. He was already in her living room reaching up on top of her bookcase when she came downstairs.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked playfully, putting her hands on her hips. 

Kylo looked at her and grinned. ‘Just checking Kurt’s work.’ he came towards her. ‘I hope he behaved himself today.’ 

Rey shivered. ‘I kept away from him. He slapped Kay on the ass, but she gave him a right hook to the jaw in return.’ 

Kylo smirked. ‘Always liked that girl,’ his eyes trailed over Rey. ‘You look beautiful.’ 

Rey blushed. She was wearing a simple white sundress and white ballet pumps.

‘Thank you, you look good too.’ 

‘Okay, shall we get this show on the road?’ he asked.

Rey smiled and nodded. She followed him out and climbed into his beat up truck, beaming up at him the whole time. 

He was wearing a shirt and dress trousers. Rey had never seen him outside of jeans and a T-shirt. He looked good. Real good. He started the engine and they sped off. 

The evening went so well… no awkward lulls, no differences of opinion. They talked about everything and Rey couldn’t get enough of Kylo. 

He took her to his favourite restaurant which was basically a fancy burger joint and Rey couldn’t have been happier. Beer, Burgers and Kylo? What more could she want? 

Kylo had admitted that his real name was Ben and Rey told him she loved it. He had smiled and looked at her gratefully. He seemed pleased when she started referring to him as Ben instead of Kylo and it made her feel closer to him. 

Through the night they grew closer, hands touching, thighs rubbing against one another, Ben reached out and pushed a curl behind her ear and she had been so sure he was going to kiss her… and then so disappointed when he didn’t. Still, Rey’s heart was soaring and now they were back at the house and things were surely going to go exactly as she had planned. A good night kiss that would linger and hopefully develop into more… 

She couldn’t have been happier as they laughed and flirted on the porch, then Ben opened the door and the laughter stopped as he came face to face with a revolver. 

**********


	4. Chapter 4

Ben blinked at the gun pointed at him. Then his eyes focused on the man holding it. ‘Kurt? What the hell?’ Ben said.

‘Get in,’ Kurt ordered. 

Ben and Rey put their hands in the air and allowed him to usher them into the living room. 

‘Ahh the young lovers!’ Snoke sneered as he greeted them. 

‘Snoke?’ Ben asked, confused. ‘What the hell is this a robbery?’ 

‘Of sorts,’ Snoke replied.

Ben’s eyes returned to Kurt’s. ‘You. I thought I could trust you.’ 

Kurt snorted. ‘Everyone’s got a price. Even one of your precious Knights.’ 

‘You fucker!’ Ben growled leaning towards him. Rey blocked his path. 

‘Don’t,’ she pleaded. 

Snoke laughed. ‘Please go ahead. I’m sure Kurt can pull that trigger faster than you can land a punch.’ 

Ben lowered his hands back down to his sides. 

‘Smart,’ Snoke sneered. 

‘What do you want?’ Ben demanded. 

‘Justice!’ Snoke replied. His eyes wide and intense. 

‘I don’t understand,’ Rey said just as Ben took her hand in his and squeezed it.

‘Of course you don’t, this doesn’t really concern you child. You’re just an innocent caught up in my lifelong search. Tell me, what do you know of your grandfather?’ 

Rey frowned. ‘Very little. I never met him. All I know is he left me this house and a sum of money.’ 

‘Your grandfather, Raymond Palpatine, was my father.’

Rey gasped and covered her mouth. 

‘That’s right, Rey. I’m your Uncle. Oh yes, my father left illegitimate children all over this fine country, including your own father.’ 

‘How?’ Rey asked. 

‘The usual way, man gets a small town girl pregnant, then leaves before the child is even born. My mother died in childbirth and I was brought up by a family who treated me more like a science experiment than a child. When I found out the truth about what my father had done, I felt sick to my stomach. That rich fuck had left me to rot, ignored my very existence while he feasted on truffles and caviar. So I sought him out. Became his right hand man. Then when the time was right, I told him the truth. I just wanted him to accept me as his son. He laughed and said it wasn’t possible. He said a disgusting waste of flesh like me could never be his son. I saw red. My hands were around his neck before I ever realised what was happening. I never meant to…’ 

‘You killed him,’ Rey whispered. 

Snoke’s eyes locked onto hers, he looked like a small, desperate child. Rey’s heart went out to him. Then his expression turned cold. ‘He deserved it,’ he spat. 

‘What do you want from us?’ Rey asked. 

‘I want my birth certificate. My father somehow acquired it and kept it hidden from the world so that no one would find out the truth. It’s here in this very house.’ 

Snoke pointed a gun at Rey. ‘And since you decided to come home early and interrupt our plans, you’re going to retrieve it for me.’ 

Ben stood between Rey and the revolver. ‘You stay away from her, Snoke,’ he warned. 

‘If I don’t get that certificate. No one is getting out of here alive.’ 

Rey placed a hand on Ben’s arm. He turned to look down at her. 

‘I’ll go,’ she said gently. 

‘Good girl,’ Snoke sneered. Rey moved towards him and he planted the gun between her shoulder blades. 

‘Move,’ he ordered. 

‘Rey took one last desperate look at Ben, then headed out of the room. 

Ben took a step towards her but Kurt took a matching step towards him. ‘I don’t want to shoot you, but I will,’ he threatened. Ben balled his hands into fists. He had to get to Rey, even if that meant going through Kurt. 

Out in the corridor, Rey frantically tried to come up with a plan. ‘Where are we going?’ she asked. 

‘To the basement. The certificate is in a hidden safe.’ 

‘I didn’t know there was a safe, I don’t have the combination,’ Rey told him. 

‘I have the combination you silly girl. Do you think I would come here if I wasn’t prepared?’

Snoke opened the basement door and ushered her down the stairs. Rey walked slowly desperately trying to think of a way to escape. She could hear Snoke’s footsteps behind her. There had to be some way she could get free of him. Suddenly, Rey crouched down and Snoke toppled over her, hurtling down the remaining steps and landing in a heap on the basement floor. While he was incapacitated, Rey grabbed for the gun and aimed it at his head. 

‘Tell me where the safe is,’ she ordered. 

Snoke pointed to a section of the floor under some old crates. Keeping the gun on Snoke, Rey knocked the crates out of the way and saw a section of the flooring had been cut away and a safe fitted in its place. 

‘What’s the combination?’ 

‘56,78,94,11’ Snoke said. 

Rey turned the dial and opened the safe. 

There were a bunch of investment portfolios, and some old bank notes, and a rolled up piece of paper. Rey pulled the document out of the safe. 

Snoke’s eyes widened. ‘That’s it. That’s it. Read it. Read it!’ 

Rey opened the piece of paper and looked at it then back at Snoke who still lay in pain on the floor. 

‘What does it say?’ he asked desperately. 

‘It’s your birth certificate,’ Rey said softly. 

Snoke’s eyes widened. ‘And?’ 

‘Raymond Palpatine was your father.’ 

Snoke closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them again with a manic grin on his face. 

‘Kurt!’ He roared. 

Rey heard footsteps upstairs. Kurt was coming. Coming for her. 

Snoke laughed. ‘Any last words, niece?’ 

Rey’s eyes opened wide. She swallowed hard and aimed the gun at the basement door. 

**********

Kurt heard Snoke shout and it momentarily distracted him from guarding Ben. Ben saw his chance. He lunged for the gun and managed to get his hands around it. The two men grappled for ownership of the firearm. Ben elbowed Kurt in the face, and his nose started to bleed, he stumbled backwards and let go of the weapon. Ben slammed the gun into the side of Kurt’s head, he fell to the floor unconscious. 

Ben headed for the basement door. Rey whimpered with relief when she saw Ben not Kurt break through the door. She lowered the gun. He flew down the stairs towards her. 

‘Are you hurt?’ he asked, scanning her body. 

‘No, I’m fine,’ she said. 

Ben turned back towards Snoke. Aiming his gun at him. He took Rey’s hand and pulled her to his side, kissing her forehead. 

‘Rey, phone the police,’ he ordered. Rey nodded and headed up the stairs. Snoke sneered at Ben. 

‘I’ll deny everything. You can’t prove I killed him.’ 

‘It’s too late, Snoke. We have everything we need to put you away for a long time.’ 

‘What are you talking about? I can explain all this away. I’ll tell the police you found out I was Palpatine’s heir, I’ll tell them you wanted to get rid of me so I couldn’t claim my rightful inheritance.’ 

Rey reappeared at the top of the stairs. ‘The police are on their way and I tied up Kurt.’ 

‘That’s my girl,’ Ben said. Rey let out a jagged breath as her heart leapt. 

Snoke laughed. ‘Love can’t save you from a jail sentence,’ he spat. 

‘Actually I think it can,’ Ben replied. 

Snoke frowned at him. 

Ben smirked. ‘When you ordered me off site and left Kurt in charge, I knew something was wrong. I wasn’t going to leave Rey unprotected so I fitted some hidden security cameras in and around the house earlier this evening. We have your whole confession on tape, old man.’

Snoke’s eyes widened in terror. Moments later the front door slammed open and policemen filled the house. Snoke and Kurt were arrested and Ben and Rey had their statements recorded. The birth certificate was taken as evidence and Ben supplied the tapes from the video cameras in order to collaborate their story. Eventually, the officers left and the house fell silent once more. 

‘I can’t believe I’m related to that monster,’ Rey said with a shiver. 

‘You’re not like him, Rey. You’re…my sunshine.’ 

Rey’s heart melted. She embraced Ben tightly. ‘When Snoke called for Kurt, I was so worried, so desperately afraid that he would hurt you.’ 

Ben kissed her forehead. ‘Shhhh baby, it’s okay. You’re safe now. I’m here and I won’t leave you again.’ 

Did he just call her baby? And earlier he had called her his girl… her heart thumped in her chest. 

‘Promise?’ she asked looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. 

‘I promise,’ he said as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. 

**********

  
Rey was relieved when she received a text from Rose saying she was staying over at Armitage's that evening, she didn’t feel up to having to explain the night's events to Rose and she was glad to have the house to herself. Well, not entirely to herself. She had asked Ben to stay with her and he had said yes. He had actually told her he would sleep on the couch but Rey had said they could share her bed. She didn't mention that Rose's bed would be empty that night, and he didn't bring it up. They locked up the house together before heading up the stairs. Rey’s heart thumped in time with every step she took. Was she really going to do this? Was it the adrenaline pumping through her veins from the evening’s events that made her want him so much? No. It was more than that. It had always been more than that. 

Even though Ben had worked on every room in the house, it felt much more intimate to show him her bedroom that evening. The room seemed so much smaller with Ben filling the space. The air felt heavy. She knew what she should have done, excused herself, changed in the bathroom, slipped into bed beside Ben and pretended to sleep while drinking in every second of her time with him. She knew that was what she should have done. But she didn’t do that. She gravitated towards him like a planet caught in his orbit. Her lips fitting up against his perfectly as she pressed her body to his. Her heart sang, her head spun, she felt drunk and giddy. Ben devoured her, he left no inch unexplored. Clothes were thrown across the floor as they fell onto the bed together. Weeks of need exploded forth, every touch was desperate and intense. Every kiss on her skin felt like a brand, his fingers grasping her neck felt like a vow. A vow that he wanted her to be his. 

When his lips latched onto her nipple, she lit up inside. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he suckled her. So soft. Just as she had imagined it. His tongue was so warm and wet against her skin. She needed this. She needed his comfort. After the day’s events, after so many weeks of pining over him... 

‘Ben, please…’ she needed him inside her. 

‘I want to, baby… you have no idea how much… but I don’t have…’ 

Oh god! Rey realised they didn’t have protection! What was she going to do? Then she remembered. Kay had supplied her with a large box of condoms on the off chance she ever did make a move on her hot foreman crush. Rey reached down under her bed and pulled out a condom. 

‘Courtesy of Kay,’ she said with a laugh. 

‘Did I say I liked her earlier? I meant love, I meant to say I bloody love that girl,’ Ben gushed. 

Rey giggled as he took the condom from her and put it on. He was big. Of course he was. Rey bit her lip. She was so wet. So ready. He wanted to go slowly, she had other ideas. She wrapped her legs around him and lifted her ass, pulling him closer, guiding him into her. Ben kissed her sloppily, groaning as he sank deeper into her, Rey gasped as he filled her. She already knew there wouldn’t be another. Everything about Ben made her crave more of him. She was already an addict. 

‘You feel so good,’ Ben murmured in her ear, his warmth breath making her shiver. 

‘I’ve wanted this for so long,’ she whimpered.

‘Me too, baby,’ Ben replied, moving inside her. His eyes closed and his mouth slackened. ‘Fuck, yes, Rey, My Rey,’ he uttered.

Rey’s heart fluttered as he called her his. She bubbled over with happiness. This man. This magnificent man thought of her as his. 

‘Come for me, Ben,’ she said softly, reaching up to bring his lips to hers.

He obeyed her and she felt his body shake and quiver above her as he came. Then he fell onto her, his weight pressing her into the mattress, his lips gently caressing her throat. When he propped himself up to look down into her face, she already knew what he was going to say but she still longed to hear the words from his lips. 

‘Rey, I love you.’ 

She smiled up at him. ‘I love you too.’ 

**********

  
_One month later…_

‘Okay, I think that’s fixed now.’ 

Ben pulled himself out from under the bathroom sink. 

‘Give it a try,’ he told Rey as he wiped a grease covered arm over his forehead. Rey turned the tap on and clear water poured out. 

‘Success!’ She said, throwing her hands in the air. 

Ben laughed. Rey looked down at her sweaty, dirty, irresistible man. She crouched down beside him. 

‘I do love having my own personal handyman,’ she murmured as she kissed him. 

‘Mmm…I always come when you need me, baby,’ Ben replied between kisses.

Rey paused. ‘How would you feel about a live in position?’ 

‘What?’ Ben asked. 

Rey blushed. ‘That’s my ridiculously convoluted way of asking if you want to move in with me?’ 

‘Are you sure? Have you talked to Rose?’ 

Rey nodded. ‘Rose was nothing but supportive, she’s barely here now anyway she spends so much time at Armitage's. and of course I’m sure. I hate it when you leave. I want you here with me, all the time.’ 

Ben smiled. ‘Nothing would make me happier.’ He kissed her again. ‘You got anything else you want me to deal with?’ 

Rey Grinned. ‘Mmm… I think there’s something I need you to look at… in the bedroom,’ Rey said standing up and putting out her hand. 

‘Oh really?’ Ben said, hauling himself to his feet and allowing her to lead him to the bedroom. 

‘Oh yes, it’s time sensitive… it needs attention immediately.’ She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

‘If that’s the case, I’m going to have to charge you double.’ 

‘Promise?’ Rey said with a glint in her eye. 

Ben laughed and collected her up into his arms. ‘I’ll make sure I perform a thorough inspection, I’m sure you’ll be satisfied.’ 

He placed her down onto the bed and settled over her.

‘I know you take great pride in your work,’ Rey breathed as Ben’s fingers worked on her blouse buttons and his lips worked on her throat. 

‘Mmm…’ he agreed against her skin. 

Rey sighed. ‘I never thought I could be this happy.’ 

‘I feel the same way,’ Ben said, his eyes coming up to meet hers. He rubbed his nose against hers. 

‘Without you I would never have found the courage to start my own company, and without your wise words I would never have contracted Hux to act as my accountant which I have to admit was an excellent decision even if I do want to slap him on a daily basis.’ 

Rey giggled and Ben smiled.

‘But most of all,’ he said, caressing her cheek. ‘You give me a reason to stop working because there’s nothing better than coming home to you.’ 

‘I love being the one you come home to,’ Rey said softly.

Ben leaned down and kissed her. ‘It’s you and me forever, baby.’ 

And Rey knew it wasn’t just pillow talk. It was the truth. She felt it in her soul. Ben was a part of her now. Cemented within her heart. 

‘I love you, Ben.’ 

‘I love you, Rey.’ 

**********

  
Snoke seethed in jail as he read the news about Ben starting his own company. 

‘You’d be nothing without me,’ he spat, throwing the newspaper down.

He thought about his father. In his mind he saw him laughing. 

‘I’ll show you,’ he sneered. ‘I’ll show you both.’ 

He picked up the paper once more and smiled at the picture of Ben and Rey next to the truck bearing the name Solo Services. 

‘Enjoy your happiness little ones…. while it lasts,’ he chuckled. His laugh echoing menacingly off the jail cell walls. 

**********


End file.
